Better than A Game
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: When Matt finds something better than a video game; he pays attention to it. MattxReader


**_Moth: _**_Hi. O/O so I wrote this and it's kind of hard for me to write these things. I can't believe I once used to be less embarrassed writing this. Anyway, uhm this goes along with the Matsuda story. A steamy one shot n_n. Please tell me what you think... (*^.^*) ~~~ means your hair color and _ means your name :) hehe ! Just a lil reminder :) Enjoy... ;-]_

* * *

><p>Mello had asked me to stop by his hotel room earlier. Since he knew that I made some of the best chocolate, he asked me personally for a few bars. That had only been my second greatest gift. Mello and his friend, Matt, whom I've been introduced many, many times before, were staying at a hotel in downtown Los Angeles. Mello was lucky that he knew someone who made damn good chocolate, or else I wouldn't have made him any. No I would've. He was an old friend from the Wammy house, and even though I had sort of talked to him through the years, I still did anything for that boy.<p>

I tried not to make it seem like I was giving chocolate to someone. I put the four bars in my purse and headed into the hotel. He told me that his room was number 923 on the 9th floor. I just hope that Mello wouldn't make me stay for very long. It was kind of late and I needed to get back home to my doggy.

When I arrived at the hotel room door I gently knocked and waited for someone to answer. It took about five minutes before someone opened the door. _Oh great…this is so awkward. _When the door fully opened I saw Matt standing there without his goggles on, for once, and he had a lit cigarette

"_, right?" Matt said. I nodded. "Yeah, Mello mentioned you'd be here. Unfortunately, for you he's not here." He said.

"N-Not here?" I asked. "He said he would be here."

"Something must've happened while he was out earlier. The only that matters babe, is that I'm here." His video game was making tiny music in the background. He walked back over and began to play. "You wanna stay here tonight? I'm pretty sure Mello wouldn't mind." Matt said.

"Oh, no I couldn't do that. I only wanted to give Mello the chocolate he asked for, and then leave. I don't mean to sound mean, but that's just what I kind of wanted." Matt seemed way too into his game to notice me. "Take your sweater off, you look a little hot. Actually I take that back, you look very hot." _How could I have not prepared for this! It was bound to happen. _I thought. I tied my ~~~~ hair into a bun and sat on the couch. The only sounds were the ones of the concrete jungle, and Matt's game. Even though I could tell that his eyes were on the game, another feeling of eyes came upon me every so often.

"Ha ha ha very funny Matt. I caught you there." I said.

"Now, what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You're trying to be a goof like Mello sometimes is to me." He chortled and looked at me and then back at his game.

"No, but it's true." _Was this guy seriously calling me attractive? _He closed his game and took a puff of his cigarette. I tapped my foot lightly and stood up. "And where are you headed?" he asked.

"I'm going to leave these on Mello's bed and I'm gonna go." I stated walking over to the hotel beds. I gently placed it on the pillow and before I knew it Matt was on top of me holding my hands down. "Matt! What in the world? Get off of me!" I begged.

"How come?" I could feel his warm body close to mine and I wanted to scream. Not from being held down, but from excitement. I never told Mello that I thought his friend was my type of guy because I know how jealous Mello can get. I giggled and tried to get Matt off of me using my butt. I rolled on top of him and straddled him. I took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out.

"I don't think you'll be needing a cigarette for a while…." I giggled.

"So what Mello told me is true, you are into me." Matt said blushing. _Mello told him? Oh shit Mello must've guessed. _He used his elbows to support him and brought me close to his face. His breath smelled like smoke and oddly it was turning me on. As his lips connected with mine he once again got dominance over me and had me on my back.

"He told you that?" I asked feeling the blood run to my cheeks. Matt nodded and bent down so we were only three inches from each other.

"You wanna know something _?" he whispered.

"Mello is so fucking jealous." Matt snickered and before I could say anything his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around him and then felt him hold them above my head. He began to kiss down my neck and he found my soft spot and softly sucked. _What if Mello comes back and I'm in __his__ bed with Matt? Oh crap. _

"W-W-W-wait oh my gosh that feels good, but what if he comes back?" I asked quietly. Matt didn't stop. He continued to kiss my neck and he softly bit me. I let everything in my mind go and I gave in. Matt, Mello's hottest and most mysterious friends, was making out with me and wanting me just as bad as I wanted him. There was no way I was giving that up. There was little light coming in through the front part of the room, as well as the city lights.

"Are you going to be a good girl for me, or a bad one?" Matt asked licking my lip and kissing me. He pulled away so I could answer. I could feel his growing hard on through his jeans and I couldn't take it anymore. I had wanted him so badly for so long.

" Bad girl." I said softly biting my lower lip and looking up at him. He giggled and kissed me yet again.

"Good, that's exactly what I like." He said. He sat on top of me and literally tore off my shirt. I heard the fabric rip in the dark and I saw his face with the city lights shining off of him. He bent down again and kissed in between my bra. He played with the little flower that was there and moved even lower. I arched my back so I could help him remove my lacy pink bra. When I exposed my chest I saw his eyes widened and he licked his lips. he softly bit my tummy and moved back up. He first kissed my lips and massaged my breasts with his hands lightly. By the look on my face, and his face, he knew I was enjoying the pleasure I was in. "Are you going to beg for me to touch you more sweetie?" he asked in a sultry tone.

"Please Matt, please touch me more. Hehe I wanna know what you can do with those hands of yours." I giggled and blushed. He nuzzled his nose with mine.

"With pleasure." He stated. He pulled my shorts off and his hand went lower and lower. He played with my panties for a second before he slipped his hand inside and caused me to softly moan. I heard him chuckle a little and he kissed my neck gently. I ran my fingers through his hair and felt him as his hands moved around in my panties. Matt's lips moved lower and lower down to my chest and he softly began to suck on my left nipple and he bit down ever so gently, which caused me to giggle.

"Mello is jealous, hmm well can't we make him more jealous?" I asked in a breathy voice. Matt smirked.

"Stay here until he get's back, he'll be so jealous." Matt said using his tongue to make a circle. His lips moved to the other one and his hand that had been in my panties slowly went inside me. Matt was enjoying himself, and so was I.

"Mmmm Matt …. "I moaned softly looking at him. He stopped everything that he was doing and took off his striped shirt and jeans. He was such skinny boy, but he had something that I had been wanting for so long. He rolled me on my back and stood in front of me. I looked up at him as I ran my tongue around my lips and looked at his highly erected cock. I popped him in my mouth so fast he let out a gasp of delight. He pulled my ~~~~ hair into a ponytail and watched me suck on him like my favorite lollipop.

"Damn…you're lips are so great." I looked up at him and saw him throw his head back. He slowly began to thrust into my mouth and he moaned. I couldn't control how turned on I was getting. More than anything I wanted him inside me right now. "Are you going to beg for it _?" he asked holding my head and looking down at me. He had such a sexy body. I stopped and looked up at him.

"Please Matt….please I have been wanting to do this with you for so long, please do me as hard as you can." I begged looking up at him. He smirked and threw me on my back and got on top of me. He reached over me and found a condom. _Jeez I guess Mello's bringing back girls. Is there something that boy isn't telling me? _I thought giggling and kissing Matt as he fumbled to put his condom on. Once he had it on he pinned my hands by my side and slowly slid inside me. I let a moan escape my mouth as I closed my eyes from embarrassment. I couldn't help but let the pleasure take over me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself close as he used his hands to prop himself up on the bed and thrust into me. He went slow at first and then got faster with every few moans. Our lips locked once again and I he kissed my neck. I played with his hair and could feel his sweat and mine fall together. I wrapped my legs around him so I could bring myself closer. I dug my nails into his back as he moved a little faster. He then turned me on my hands and knees and entered me from behind. He grabbed my hips and the sound of skin slapping together filled the room along with moans here and there. I couldn't believe Matt, Mello's best friend, was doing me on Mello's bed! Matt pulled my hair a little bit and leaned down to kiss my neck.

"Yeah, do you like it _, tell me you like it." He demanded. The grip on my waist tightened and I could feel him start to move faster and faster.I was grabbing the bed sheets and balling them up.

"Oh fuck…..gosh Matt I love it so much." I said putting my head down on the bed and feeling him get even faster. "Ahhhh oh gosh Matt please go faster." I begged trying not to get too loud. Matt rolled me on my back and entered me again. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him move faster. I dug my fingernails into him again as I felt myself getting closer to my climax.

"Damnit _ you feel so freakin' good…" he moaned throwing his head back. He looked down at me, pleasure all over his face. He put his hands on my chest and continued to thrust faster and faster.

"Matt…." I moaned.

"_." He moaned. I pulled him closer and kissed him when I felt my climax hit. Shortly after I climax he did too and he fell on top of me. I rolled over so I was on top and I kissed him. We both giggled and he held me tight.

"That was amazing…" I said softly.

"Better than going back home, wouldn't you say?" Matt said.

"Haha yes definitely." I kissed Matt and he used his tongue to lick the bottom of my lip and I opened for him to enter. He massaged my tongue with his gently. I giggled as we swapped saliva.

I got dressed and was headed for the door. Matt pulled me back into the room and kissed me passionately.

"Matt, i have to go now. I promise I'll talk to you later." I said kissing him.

"That was better than any game I've ever played." He said smirking and hugging me. I kissed him on the lips tenderly and the door opened. It was Mello. Matt and I had managed to pull away from our kiss before Mello saw us. He took his arm off of me and I stood there with a smile.

"Mello!" I basically glomped him. He laughed and hugged me back. "I left you you're chocolate on your bed." I stated.

"Sweet. Hey, _, how long have you been here?" Mello asked.

"Oh not that long. I was talking with Matt. I have to go unfortunately, but I'll see you around. Call me anytime you want." I hugged Mello once more and while I was hugging him I winked at Matt.

"See you, _." Both of them said. I waved and giggled. I had only walked a few steps away from the door when it opened again, and Mello stood there.

"When can I have a better treat than chocolate?" he asked winking.


End file.
